Movies
Movies Bob Hope appeared in are numerous. Filmography * Going Spanish (1934) (short film) as Bob * Paree, Paree (1934) (short film) as Peter * The Big Broadcast of 1938 (1938) (with W. C. Fields and Martha Raye) as Buzz Fielding * College Swing (1938) (with George Burns, Gracie Allen, Martha Raye, and Betty Grable) as Bud Brady * Give Me a Sailor (1938) (with Martha Raye and Betty Grable) as Jim Brewster * Thanks for the Memory (1938) (with Shirley Ross) as Steve Merrick * Never Say Die (1939) (with Martha Raye and Andy Devine) as John Kidley * Some Like It Hot (1939; AKA Rhythm Romance) (with Shirley Ross and Gene Krupa) as Nicky Nelson * The Cat and the Canary (1939) (with Paulette Goddard) as Wally Campbell * Road to Singapore (1940) (with Bing Crosby and Dorothy Lamour) as Ace Lannigan * The Ghost Breakers (1940) (with Paulette Goddard) as Larry Lawrence * Road to Zanzibar (1941) (with Bing Crosby and Dorothy Lamour) as Fearless * Caught in the Draft (1941) (with Dorothy Lamour) as Don Bolton * Nothing but the Truth (1941) (with Paulette Goddard) as Steve Bennett * Louisiana Purchase (1941) (with Vera Zorina and Victor Moore) as Jim Taylor * Star Spangled Rhythm (1942) (with Bing Crosby and Paramount Pictures all-star cast) as Bob Hope * My Favorite Blonde (1942) (with Madeleine Carroll) as Larry Haines * Road to Morocco (1942) (with Bing Crosby and Dorothy Lamour) as Orville 'Turkey' Jackson / Aunt Lucy * Combat America (1943) (short documentary film)[http://www.tcm.com/tcmdb/title/561243/Combat-America/ Turner Classic Movies: Combat America] * They Got Me Covered (1943) (with Dorothy Lamour) as Robert Kittredge * Show Business at War (1943) (short documentary film) * Let's Face It (1943) (with Betty Hutton) as Jerry Walker * The Princess and the Pirate (1944) (with Virginia Mayo and Walter Brennan) as Sylvester the Great * The Story of G.I. Joe (1945) (voice on radio program; uncredited) * Road to Utopia (1946) (with Bing Crosby and Dorothy Lamour) as Chester Hooton * Monsieur Beaucaire (1946) (with Joan Caulfield) as Monsieur Beaucaire * My Favorite Brunette (1947) (with Dorothy Lamour, Lon Chaney, Jr. and Peter Lorre) as Ronnie Jackson * Variety Girl (1947) (with Bing Crosby and Paramount Pictures all-star cast) as Bob Hope * Where There's Life (1947) (with William Bendix) as Michael Joseph Valentine * Road to Rio (1947) (with Bing Crosby and Dorothy Lamour) as Hot Lips Barton * The Paleface (1948) (with Jane Russell) as 'Painless' Peter Potter * Sorrowful Jones (1949) (with Lucille Ball) as Humphrey 'Sorrowful' Jones * The Great Lover (1949) (with Rhonda Fleming) as Freddie Hunter * Fancy Pants (1950) (with Lucille Ball) as Humphrey * The Lemon Drop Kid (1951) (with Marilyn Maxwell) as Sidney Milburn aka The Lemon Drop Kid * My Favorite Spy (1951) (with Hedy Lamarr) as Peanuts White / Eric Augustine * The Greatest Show on Earth (1952) as Spectator (cameo, uncredited) * Son of Paleface (1952) (with Jane Russell and Roy Rogers) as Peter Potter Jr. * Road to Bali (1952) (with Bing Crosby and Dorothy Lamour) as Harold Gridley * Off Limits (1953) (with Mickey Rooney and Marilyn Maxwell) as Wally Hogan * Scared Stiff (1953) as Skeleton (cameo, uncredited) * Here Come the Girls (1953) (with Arlene Dahl and Rosemary Clooney) as Stanley Snodgrass * Casanova's Big Night (1954) (with Joan Fontaine and Basil Rathbone) as Pippo Popolino * The Seven Little Foys (1955) (with James Cagney) as Eddie Foy * That Certain Feeling (1956) (with Eva Marie Saint and George Sanders) as Francis X. Dignan * The Iron Petticoat (1956) (with Katharine Hepburn) as Major Charles "Chuck" Lockwood * Beau James (1957) (with Vera Miles and Alexis Smith) as Mayor James J. 'Jimmy' Walker * Paris Holiday (1958) (with Fernandel, Anita Ekberg, Martha Hyer, and Preston Sturges) as Robert Leslie Hunter * The Geisha Boy (1958) (cameo; appears on TV) as Himself (on TV) (uncredited) * Alias Jesse James (1959) (with Rhonda Fleming and many cameos) as Milford Farnsworth * The Five Pennies (1959) as Himself - Leaving Brown Derby Restaurant (uncredited) (cameo) * The Facts of Life (1960) (with Lucille Ball) as Larry Gilbert * Bachelor in Paradise (1961) (with Lana Turner) as Adam J. Niles * The Road to Hong Kong (1962) (with Bing Crosby and Joan Collins) as Chester Babcock * Critic's Choice (1963) (with Lucille Ball and Rip Torn) as Parker Ballantine * Call Me Bwana (1963) (with Anita Ekberg) as Matt * A Global Affair (1964) (with Michele Mercier and Yvonne De Carlo) as Frank Larrimore * I'll Take Sweden (1965) (with Tuesday Weld) as Bob Holcomb * The Oscar (1966) as Himself (cameo, uncredited) * Boy, Did I Get a Wrong Number! (1966) (with Elke Sommer) as Thomas J. 'Tom' Meade * Not with My Wife, You Don't! (1966) as Himself - USO Christmas Show (cameo, uncredited) * Eight on the Lam (1967) (with Phyllis Diller and Jonathan Winters) as Henry Dimsdale * The Private Navy of Sgt. O'Farrell (1968) (with Phyllis Diller) as Sgt. Dan O'Farrell * How to Commit Marriage (1969) (with Jackie Gleason) as Frank Benson * Cancel My Reservation (1972) (with Eva Marie Saint and Ralph Bellamy) as Dan Bartlett * The Muppet Movie (1979) as Ice Cream Vendor (cameo) * Spies Like Us (1985) as Himself (cameo) * A Masterpiece of Murder (1986) (with Don Ameche (TV))[http://www.tcm.com/tcmdb/title/414251/Masterpiece-Of-Murder-A/ Turner Classic Movies: A Masterpiece of Murder (aka A Nice, Pleasant, Deadly Weekend in Palm Springs and A Nice, Pleasant Deadly Weekend)]as Dan Dolan * A Century of Cinema (1994) (Documentary) * That Little Monster (1994) as Himself (voice) * Off the Menu: The Last Days of Chasen's (1997) (Documentary) References Category:Movies